Unplanned
by leigh-miyazono
Summary: mai is a wedding planner? a never ending twist in the story, find out what will happen, after naru goes back to england,and left mai for almost 11 years.
1. a friendly reunion

**This is my third fic.. I hope you enjoyed it, although the chapter is very short**

**Reviews are highly appreciated. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own ghost hunt characters.**

_Chapter 1 –a friendly reunion._

"_My life started when I met you, I was sixteen back then, and now here I am 27"_

"What's with the goofy smile Mai?" the red head Ayako said while arranging the magazines on the rack.

"Nothing, I just remembered something" Mai replied with much enthusiasm in her voice

"And may I know what that is?" Ayako at the near couch opposite to Mai's desk

"Neh, I just remembered Naru" Mai flashed a big bright smile to Ayako

Ayako sighed deeply, "I guess you still remembered him huh? It's been a couple of years and he doesn't even contacted us, since he came back to England." She eyed Mai intently "you should forget about him, it's over." Then she continued to arrange the magazines near Mai's desk.

"Who said I love him? He is my first love and all that, but I've long past that. I have my life now, I've been a successful wedding planner without him, boyfriends and all that, so I can live with all of you guys" a smile past on her lips a bitter smile.

"Stop fooling yourself Mai, I know you wanted a man in your life, and I want it also for your own good." She smiles halfheartedly to Mai.

"I know you do, Ayako. But not right now."

_

"_I was walking past a church, the cherry blossom trees are in full bloom, I wonder if I would walk past this again with someone. It's very quiet out here, petals are flowing, a good venue for a wedding." _Mai walked through the doors of the church, and walked until she's in front of the altar, admiring the stained glass roof. The altar's full of saints and at the left side is a small stairs leading into one of the bell towers, and also to the priest's quarters.

"This is a very quiet and solemn place; I wonder if there will be a wedding in here"

Mai went upstairs to look at the tower, slowly ascending the stairs, her visions full of light, preventing her to see more clearly, she shut it first then slowly opened it, she can see someone, at the foot of the bell, staring out the large windows of the tower, a man, wearing a black coat. Her eyes widened a fraction and mutter the words "Naru?"

The said man turned around and with the same angelic but stoic face, flash a half of a fraction smile to her.

"Hi Mai"

Mai didn't know how to respond, Naru's in front of her and she didn't know what to do, she's lost for words. The man that left her a couple of years ago and now here in front of her the same angelic face, except for more manly physique.


	2. teacups and a wedding

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the ghost hunt characters here.

Hello everyone… sorry for the super short chapter there ^^ just like the title itself it's an unplanned story, inspired by the wedding I witness just yesterday. Anyway I do make up for the very short chapter.. so here's the chapter 2 everyone.

Chapter 2- teacups and a wedding.

"Na-naru? What are you doing here?" Mai muttered unintelligibly, lost for words and getting nervous, she doesn't know how to act maturely, it seems like she's the sixteen year old teen on front of him.

"Still Naru, neh?" Naru approached her as she immediately back down a little, close to the edge of the stairs, she toppled over, but Naru immediately hold on to her hand, and waist, sending them to an awkward position, this made Mai blushed a crimson red, the thing that only Naru can do.

"oh, Kazuya-san"

This made the said man smirk. "Wanted to be like this for a while Mai? You haven't changed one bit."

"Kazuya-san, still arrogant as ever huh?" this made Mai smile, their relationship haven't changed one bit, still friends. But Naru changed a little, she can talk to him like any other friend she had.

"So, what brings you here Kazuya-san? You're supposed to be in England right?" these time their descending down the stairs, more slowly because of the wooden stairs that seems like very old.

"Vacation"

"is lin with you?"

"no"

This made Mai stop, and looked at him "why?"

"He has his own life now and I can't just drag him somewhere" he smirk and continue to go downstairs. Mai soon followed and the two walked silently out in the church.

At the church front yard

"Why didn't you contact us?" Mai blurted out without thinking, she put her hands on her mouth to stop what she's saying but it was too late.

"Why? Because... I want you to start your life."

"That's not a good excuse, we're friends right?" Mai looked at him teary eyed.

"You shouldn't cry like a five year old Mai"

"I am not crying"

"I should go now; it's nice seeing you again Mai" He stood up and walk away.

"_Will I ever see you again?"_

Mai's Office

"_I wonder if we can see each other again, I didn't ask for his number or address neither did I tell my other friends nor call them to tell the good news. If… this is good news…."_

"Hi Mai!" the door banged opened to reveal Bou-san, he's features changed but with the same high and cheerful voice.

"Hello, Bou-san" Mai flash a grin up at him, got up and hug him just like every other day he visited.

"I see no clients? I guess, no one wants to get married in this time of the year."

"neh, it's spring, I should have." Mai glared to Bou-san, which in turn flash a grin.

"Okay; sweetie. Someone's proposing right now, I can tell" and then he laughed.

"That is a joke right? But if I witness that proposal, I'd be thrilled" she smiled and returned to her chair to scan at some documents.

"Really now, It is very much appreciated it, if you could go to my daughter's 8th birthday"

"Of course I would come." She smiled up at him and continues to work.

"You're the same."

"Who?"

"No one in particular, I need to go Mai." He hugged Mai before walking towards the door.

11:30 am

Mai was about to go to the restaurant where she would meet Ayako and houshou, she was about to opened her office door when a woman, who was about her age stood in her front door.

"Hello, may I help you?" Mai smiled up at the woman who was now smiling at her.

"Uh, yeah, I just wanted to ask if I could talk to the wedding planner."

"I am Mai Taniyama, the Wedding planner. Hmm, could you join me to my lunch break now? I am very hungry is that okay?" Mai replied to the woman, much more enthusiastically.

"Yes."

The two of them walked silently until they reached the restaurant near her office.

At the restaurant.

"Oh, they're not here, come on miss, let's have a seat." They quietly settled in to one of the tables near the window.

"uhmm, sorry if I drag you in here miss." Mai looked apologetically to the woman, the woman is about her age 27 and has a short hair just like hers just that it's black, her eyes is light red, the one you wouldn't see to just about anyone, she's also wearing a pink coat. Her features are almost angelic, who always smiles.

"Oh, how rude of me to not introduce myself." She smiled and continues "I am Amaya Hana, you can call me hana"


	3. teacups and wedding part2

_Teacups and a wedding part 2._

_Sorry for the super delayed update. I've been very busy, and my pc's been reformatted._

_Anyway, let's get on with the story._

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the ghost hunt characters.**

* * *

_At the restaurant._

_"Oh, they're not here, come on miss, let's have a seat." They quietly settled in to one of the tables near the window._

_"uhmm, sorry if I drag you in here miss." Mai looked apologetically to the woman, the woman is about her age 27 and has a short hair just like hers just that it's black, her eyes is light red, the one you wouldn't see to just about anyone, she's also wearing a pink coat. Her features are almost angelic, who always smiles._

"_How rude of me, to not introduce myself." She smiled and continues "I am Amaya Hana, you can call me hana"_

"Oh, hello Hana, nice meeting you." Mai smiled up at her and offered her hand to shake.

"Nice meeting you too, Ms. Taniyama" she extended her hands, and flashes a dashing smile to her.

"so, would you mind if you tell me your love story? I'd prefer to be friends with the brides and grooms." Mai blushes a faint pink just then the waiter offered them the menu, she immediately looked at it and starts to choose her meal, when Mai is busy choosing her meal, the girl opposite to her just laugh out loud.

Mai still in shock, join hana on her laughing. "Ms. Hana? Why are you laughing?" still teary eyed from the laugh, Mai managed to mutter those words.

"It's just that, my husband to be is not at all romantic. He doesn't show he cares, but when he does, it's really quite charming. Also he acted like a jerk sometimes. I began to work for him when I'm 16 years old" she paused.

"_Am I dreaming? Hana. Her story sounds familiar." _Mai is in shock, she couldn't mutter a word.

"Miss Mai?" The said girl opposite to her has a worried look on her face "did I say something?"

"No, so how did he confess?" she managed to smile and sip on her iced tea

"How did he?" Hana's eyes widened a little and smile

"When I was in my death bed actually, I'd had an accident when I'm 23. He confesses right in the ER."

"So maybe that's why you recovered Miss Hana" she smiled this made her relieved, Naru didn't confess to her, so maybe this girl is her lucky version.

"Is there something wrong Mai? I'm getting worried; I can feel you're uneasy." Hana muttered those words carefully.

"No, it's just that the story of how you two met, are very familiar" Mai finally let it out nervously.

"Oh" Hana squeezed her hand, Mai felt very comfortable.

"Is that all Mai? It is okay to tell me it's familiar" she flashes an alluring smile.

"Thank you very much Hana, you are very kind"

"Not at all Mai, I'm very wild." And they both laugh.

* * *

**Mai's Office**

"So Mai, did you have a client?" Ayako ask, arms folded across her chest.

"Why are you mad?" Mai asks.

"It's because you left me."

"You are not here when I left the office" Mai smiled and Ayako lost the argument

"I think you should become a lawyer, not a planner." Ayako glared at her and smiled.

"I don't want to become a lawyer" she smiled and continues searching for reference on Hana's wedding.

"So Mai how's the new client? Is she beautiful?"

"Yep, every bit"

"So she's nice" Ayako stated, she knew Mai, if she says every bit, that includes its attitude.

"_Should I tell Ayako?" _Mai continues to deliberate on her mind

"Ayako?"

"Yes Mai?"

"There's something I should tell you" Mai said this with pure seriousness

"What is it?" Ayako is now beside Mai, sitting down at the arm of her chair

"Bou-san loves you"

SMACK

"Ouch, that hurts Ayako!" Mai said it teary-eyed

"Mai, we're married and had a daughter! Of course he loves me" Ayako glared at Mai

"Yeah" and she laugh

"Come on Mai, what is it you wanted to tell me?"

Mai immediately stops laughing

"I saw Naru yesterday"

"what!"


End file.
